The Dark Lord vs The Night King Who will win the night?
by Cwood11
Summary: Night has fallen and the the white walkers have taken westeros using an ancient ring. But in his conquest he woke more evils for with the earth. Sauron is back and he wants his precious. Who will win in this final battle. Who will be left standing at the end of the night.


Winter was here and the White Walkers emerged. With the land engulfed in its own flames the Night's Watch stood little chance against the Night King. The Wall froze at the sight of him and shattered at his touch. The battle ended quickly for the walkers over ran the wall cutting down all in their way. Jon Snow was the last to fall but was helpless to the might of the Night King.

With the fall of Snow, the ring could finally be free. For it I was controlled by Jon allowing him to accomplish incredible feats and being able to have a second life without falling to its evil. Upon his rebirth in his panic and surprise, Jon swore to never use its power again and locked it deep within the wall. The ring cried out for its new owner desperately wanting to be found. Feeling its presence, the Night King was drawn towards it. He scattered his forces to find the source but it was taking to long for the impatient king. He rose the dead adding to his frantic search party. Making sure to leave no stone unturned and no brick unbroken. Until finally it was brought to him. The ring glowed in his icy hands and he could feel the power swelling inside of him making him invincible for he would be the one to rule them all.

With the destruction of the wall pigeons flew out alerting Westeros what comes their way. The survivors of the great war now head to Kings Landing to prepare for a fight of survival. Satisfied with having the ring in his possession he watches as the pigeons fly off not bothering to stop them. The power of the ring gives him overwhelming confidence and thinks it might easier with them all in one place. The Night king marches toward Kings landing slaughtering every town he passes ridding the north of its houses and adding to his army.

In the halls of the Iron throne the rivaling armies argue and bicker over how it came to this and who will take command.

"The Iron Throne is mine and I'm in command here." Cersei says trying to impose her will.

"Your claim is invalid. Your bastard family is the reason Westeros went to hell." says Daenerys. She was heated at the sight of Cersei and much more for her claim to the throne "I am th-"

"Who are you to speak. As soon as you'd get power you would go mad as your father did." says Jaime speaking out in defense of his sister. "Tell me why we would trust you with the defense of Kings Landing. Even your most loyal creatures have abandoned you."

"Yes mother of dragons. Where are your dragons?" Adding insult to injury Cersei chimes in

"My dragons are gone."

Now smiling Cersei continues. "Of course they are for who or what would want to stay by you"

You could now see the flames in Daenerys eyes. "What of your kids. All dead. Myrcella, Joffrey. Both poisoned. And your youngest, Tommen would rather jump out of a tower then live with you"

"You bitch!" Cersei marches towards Daenerys.

Arya intervenes stepping in front of Cersei drawing her sword. More out of hate for the Lannister's then in protection of Daenerys. Everyone draws their swords. Jamie and the mountain step forward to protect their queen. Brienne and Grey Worm step to confront them. Cersei stands still with a sword at her throat. Looking into the eyes of a girl who has been dreaming to kill her. Everything comes to a still.

Figuring this would be a good time to step in Tyrion decides to speak "now now before we all go killing each other let's remember why we're all here in the first place. Winter is here and the Night King is coming. The wall has fallen and many are dead. The people in this room are all that are left. So we can sit here and bicker like the kings and queens you really are over a throne which soon won't be there. Or you can be useful and go fetch me some wine so I might be able to save our sorry asses."

Arya withdraws her sword and everything settles.

"So what's the plan?" says Arya

"Well first things first. We can that wine" Tyrion replies

The battle was quick and one-sided Tyrion plan was noble, and put up more of a fight then the Night King expected but his numbers were overpowering. With the power of the ring, the walkers didn't go down as easily as before. Without the dragons, the rest of Westeros stood no chance.

Feeling the call of the ring Sauron and his army awoke from their slumber deep in the ground. They waste no time preparing for the taking of the ring. They start whacking and hacking away at the forges producing swords and armor for the battles to come. Their fires lighting up the dark of caves. Fueled by the spirt of Sauron they worked throughout the night heating up the underground. Meanwhile ice was covering the world above.

The Night King took over the rest of Westeros, with the fall of Kings Landing there was no one left to protect the unfortunate citizens still alive. Ice crept across the land and froze all it touched. Life had become desolate, for living in the frozen wasteland was only possible for the walkers that now roamed having no purpose as they had completed their mission. As for the Night King, he slipped away back far into the mountains back beyond what once was the wall. As the power of the ring strung in the king pulling him into its grasp making him take his eyes off the land. Making him ignore the rumbling of the ground, the heating of the earth and the rumors of another power in the air.

Deep in the ground the fires continued to blaze the mountains of metal continued to grow. Other creatures were beginning to rise to answer the call of the ring. Orcs were being spawned to lead the charge in the wars to come thousands being produced. Their roars echoed thought the dungeons fueling the thirst for blood. Sauron could see his army was nearing completion but he had yet to call upon his most trusted generals. The Nine souls of man. The Nazguls would rise again.

It was time Sauron had completed his army and was ready to emerge. Sauron summoned the great earth eaters, the were-worms tunneled through the caves gliding as if they were in water causing ripples through the earth and busting though to the surface. What followed them was a great army that caused quakes with their steps. For Sauron was here and he was coming for his ring.

Sauron's army was relentless killing every walker it crossed and burning bodies and towns for warmth. They travelled though Prince's path in the mountains heading north. They travelled quickly as there was nothing to stop them. Reaching the kingwoods in two days' time. Sauron took camp cutting down the woods to create their buildings and war machines. They blazed fires so great that they turned night to day. Sensing a great battle to come Sauron sent the Nazguls into the night.

Word spread fast of the creatures coming from the earth spreading, burning and slaughtering everything in their path. The Night king didn't take lightly to having to come out of his personal paradise with the ring. The Walkers rallied around their king feeling his silent cries for them. They swarmed him from all directions as he made his way down the mountains moving quicker now that they have purpose again.

The two armies gathered and started their march toward each other. One blazing flames where they walked, the other freezing it. The great armies met at what was the seat for Starks for many generations, Winterfell. This is where the last great battle would take place the battle of fire and ice.

The armies lined up as far as the eye could see. Both desperately wanting to charge each other but being withheld like dogs on a leash. The orcs set up their catapults lining them behind the front line readying them to fire. However, not making the first move as his generals were still missing. The Night king could sense this hesitation and feeling the power of the ring grow he launched his assault. The war had begun.

The leash had broken and the walkers charged forward. Catapults launched flaming boulders to the oncoming army lighting up the night and causing many Walkers to fall. But it would mean little with the power of the ring as they rose and continued their assault. The Orcs roaring and clashing on their shields and helmets waiting for the beast running their way. As the Walkers drew closer the Orcs locked shields and braced for impact. The clash was great sending shockwaves through the air. The war was in full gear. Both kings watched as their armies battled. The battle was fierce the Orcs cut down the Walkers five to one but the Walkers never stayed down for long they rose from the ground renewed with life and continued the fight. They started to weather down the Orcs slowly pushing them back. Seeing an opportunity to join the battle, the Night king did just that speeding up the battle in his favor. Sauron ordered his troops to retreat. The Walkers continued their attack. The battle was taken into a valley between the mountains where Sauron had laid a trap. Unknowingly the Walkers continued the press into the valley. Once in flames erupted around the Night king burning his army and flaming avalanches fell upon them. The Orcs swarmed the walkers giving them no time to recover cutting them down. Sauron had joined the battle and the two armies clashed once again in a beautiful and even battle of fire and ice. Until the night sky started to light up with flames and the sounds of dragons filled the night. The Nazguls have returned and they've tamed the beast the they were sent out to conquer. Rivers of fire started falling from the sky burring the White Walkers to black ash. Leaving only the Night king for he could take the most heat. The dragons surrounding the would be king and spewed out white flames so great the Night king melted away leaving only the ring.

Sauron marches forward to claim his prize in the pile of ash the inscription glowed "one ring to rule them all, one ring to find them; One ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them" Sauron put the ring on once again feeling whole and sticking his sword in the air in rejoice. His army exploding around him letting their roars and dragon's breath in the sky. Sauron had become the true Night king.


End file.
